


Brooklyn's Here

by Headfulloffantasies



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 03:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headfulloffantasies/pseuds/Headfulloffantasies
Summary: Steve and Sam go apartment hunting.





	Brooklyn's Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to make New Yorkers mad. I chose locations for this fic based on plot. I know nothing about the actual geography of New York.

“I need an apartment,” Steve announced over coffee in a little Brooklyn cafe.   
Sam swallowed his overpriced drink. “You have an apartment.”  
“I need a Brooklyn apartment.”  
Ah yes, the nesting instinct. The pigeon was ready to roost. Brooklyn had been on Steve’s mind for a while. And understandably. Coming out of the ice was jarring enough. Having your home, the place where you hang your hat, taken away was just as wrenching. Brooklyn was something Steve was determined to have back. Like Sam had said to Steve before, Home is home.  
“What do you need from me?” Because that was the question. Steve didn’t come to people to air his problems. He came to people to solve them. Sam appreciated that about Steve immensely.   
“Will you come apartment hunting with me?” Steve asked, his eyes hidden behind shades and a ball cap.   
Sam nodded.  
They agreed to meet at Steve’s the next day and make a plan of attack.

Sam rang Steve’s doorbell and was welcomed into the sparse apartment. Boxes sat in corners, all of them opened, but none of them even near unpacked. A couple of framed art pieces leaned against walls, the closest to decorating Steve had gotten.   
Steve handed Sam a coke and threw himself down on the couch with his laptop. He opened up a real estate site. “I need a two bedroom.”  
It felt like a stupid question. Sam asked it anyways.  
“Why do you need a second bedroom for?”  
Steve dropped his gaze to his lap, “For when we find Bucky. I need to be able to offer him a safe place to stay.”  
Sam nodded. Bucky was just as much a part of Steve’s Home as Brooklyn. It wasn’t hard to see.  
Sam glanced at the fancy real estate website over Steve’s shoulder. Sam really needed to start looking at places too. His lease was up at the end of the year and his landlady was the devil incarnate. He should have already been surfing the same sites as Steve, but just thinking about boxing up the massive Monet print above his couch gave him heartburn.  
Steve found the listings for Brooklyn. He let out a low whistle.  
“See, this is my problem.”  
Sam leaned over the back of the couch to see. They were average apartments. Lots of light, neutral colour walls in every picture.  
Sam looked at the price. Then he looked again. Then he had to sit down.   
“How?” He moaned into the couch cushion. “How do they charge so much for so little?”  
Sam cursed the devil and Brooklyn hipsters for a solid minute. Steve endured this by tapping away at his computer. Sam finished and rolled over to face Steve.  
“How much can you actually afford to pay rent?” Sam asked.  
Steve twisted his fingers together. “I have some savings. SHIELD found me some back pay when I came out of the ice. And I was an agent for two years. But,” Steve scrubbed at his jaw. “It’s not enough to live in Brooklyn long term.”  
“Do you have to live in Brooklyn?”  
“It’s where Buck and I lived. It’s where he’ll come looking for me when he’s ready.”  
“Then man, I think you need a job.” Sam sassed.  
Steve groaned. They went back and forth, looking up new listings and arguing how Steve could possibly live. Steve was pretty sure he could forgo groceries. The Serum would keep him from starving.   
“Man, I get it,” Sam said. “But right now you just can’t afford Brooklyn. It’s not possible. So let’s think long term and find you someplace where you can live while saving for Brooklyn.”  
Steve grumbled, hunching his shoulders.  
“Do you want to take out a loan?” Sam asked for the millionth time.  
“No,” Steve snapped for the billionth time.  
“Ok then. Let’s set aside Brooklyn for a minute and think Brooklyn adjacent.” Sam suggested. “What about Hell’s Kitchen?”  
They found a couple of decent places with open houses. Steve decided he wanted to take a look. Sam grabbed his jacket and away they went.  
Sam and Steve didn’t take four steps into Hell’s Kitchen before Daredevil was in their face.  
The Devil planted himself in the middle of the sidewalk, both batons ready, and poised in a crouch. The man was attracting all kinds of attention in the red suit and horns. Though he seemed not to notice, his whole attention on Sam and Steve.  
“Are you serious?” Sam hissed.  
“How did you find us?” Steve asked.  
Daredevil tipped his head to one side. “You have a very distinct heartbeat, Captain Rogers. Like a military drum.”  
Sam knew Daredevil was enhanced. But heartbeats, man? That was weird.  
“Out of respect to you Cap,” Daredevil said in his gravelly voice, “I won’t tell you to get out of Hell’s Kitchen. But I will tell you you aren’t welcome.”  
“What’s the difference?” Sam asked.  
“Politeness?”  
Oh boy.  
“Who’re you fighting? I’ll find them,” Daredevil offered.  
“I’m not fighting anyone,” Steve explained. “I’m apartment shopping.”  
“Oh no no! Hell’s Kitchen only has room for one dysfunctional Catholic vigilante.”  
Steve blinked. “I’m a lapsed Catholic?”  
“Join the club,” Daredevil sniffed in their direction. “I thought you were a Brooklyn boy.”  
“You see!” Steve whirled on Sam. “It’s written into my mythos!”  
“So is jumping on grenades,” Sam sassed. “I haven’t seen you do that in a while.”  
“You don’t know me,” Steve mumbled.   
Sam rolled his eyes to Heaven. God grant him the serenity to deal with knuckleheads.   
Daredevil seemed to have decided they weren’t a threat. He relaxed out of his feral demon stance. “If you’re apartment hunting,” he said. “You should go look in the Bronx.”  
“Sacrilege!” Steve hissed.  
Daredevil cackled as he bounced off. He was up a fire escape and sailing onto the roof almost faster than Sam could track. Boy knew how to move.  
“So, pizza?” Sam suggested. They trundled themselves back to Sam’s place. Steve studied Sam’s Monet while Sam ordered two pies.  
“You like art?”  
“Hm?” Sam looked up from his phone. “Oh. No, my sister gave that to me as a moving gift. I’m stuck with it because she visits so much.”  
Steve tipped his head, like those dumb art students in museums. “I like it. But if you want to get rid of it, I could throw my shield around and accidentally hit the frame? Like, right... here.” Steve planted his finger smack in the middle of the canvas.  
Sam barked a laugh. “Thanks, man. I’ll pass for now.”  
Pizza arrived and they watched a bit of Netflix while eating. After, Steve borrowed Sam’s laptop while Sam cleaned up.   
Sam came back to the living room to find Steve self flagellating by surfing Brooklyn real estate again.   
Steve looked mournfully up at Sam. “Do you know what I would name my daughter, if I ever had a girl?”  
“If you say Brooklyn, I will punch you in your whole face.”  
Steve snickered and went back to the screen. Sam glanced out the window. The sun was quickly falling.   
“Alright, enough,” Sam scooped up the laptop. Steve whined indignantly. Sam held the computer above his head, away from grabbing hands. “You and I are going on patrol. Go get your stuff.”  
Steve lit up like a labrador hearing the magic words for Walk.   
“I’ll be back in five.” He dashed out the door.   
“Five, sure. It takes you ten to get your place and back,” Sam mumbled. He yanked on the suit and wings and went up to the roof. He leaned over the edge of the building. The city spread out below, shadows stretching in long swathes over the cross streets.   
“Roommates!” Steve shouted so close Sam startled.   
Sam tumbled off the roof. His stomach dropped to the pavement below. He spread his wings and rocketed back up to kill the super soldier menace.  
Steve didn’t give him a chance. “I need roommates. Then I can afford a place in Brooklyn,” Steve explained.  
Oh yeah, duh. They were both idiots. Except…  
“Who’s going to room with Captain America?”  
Steve shrugged. “I dunno. There’s got to be some other hero out there looking to move, right?”  
Actually, yeah. There was. Man, Sam really was an idiot today.  
“Do you like Monet?”  
Steve squinted, instantly suspicious of the change of topic. “He’s a very good impressionist. Why?”  
“Cause my Monet is too big to go anywhere but the living room.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come hang out with me on Tumblr @headfulloffantasies


End file.
